


What She Does

by angelus2hot



Series: Temptation 'Verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rand is driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Does

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What She Does  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek(TOS)  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Rand is driving him crazy.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Each time she entered his quarters it got harder and harder for him to keep his hands to himself. But tonight was the worst. She had sashayed into his room without a care in the world unknowing or uncaring that each sway of her hips was literally driving him crazy. He wanted to spank her for what she was doing to him. It took all of his willpower not to grab her and show her exactly what she was doing.

 

Captain James T. Kirk rubbed his head and with a sigh of relief watched as his Yeoman left the room.


End file.
